Talk:Fei Lune/Archive1
I found some interesting info about his name on his Pixiv article. This is what I found: 余談だが、本名の「ルーン」はフランス語で「月」を意味する（Lune）。 ちなみに「フェイ」は英語で「妖精」を意味する(Fay) It explains that his name is spelled "Fay Lune", because Lune means "Moon" in French, and Fay is another way to say "fairy" in English. It must be a pun about the Japanese story of the Moon's Bunny, I guess. In other words, now we know his name isn't spelled "Fei Rune", which doesn't mean anything, but "Fay Lune", which is the correct spelling. We should change the page title. NingyoHimeDoll (talk) 12:29, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hum... Maybe, maybe... But is pixiv a reliable source ? I don't think so. Even if Fey Rune doesn't mean anything, like you said, as now, people said FEI RUNE. No Fay Lune. Only on pixiv. Torch92 (talk) 19:16, September 6, 2012 (UTC) It's sure more reliable than nothing at all. We keep calling him "Fei Rune" or "Fey Rune" just because we're used to it, but it doesn't mean anything at all, while Fay Lune HAS a meaning, which is explained by some Japanese people. And it makes sense, since Fay's character has to do with rabbits/bunnies and in Japan they relate them with the moon. "people said FEI RUNE" <- who said Fei Rune? ò_ò People said Fei Rune just because they didn't know the right transliteration. It's like calling Burn "Baan" just because it's written Baan, or calling Gazel "Gazeru". Your argument makes no sense. It's the same as Fidio: the admin said we call him Fideo on the Wiki because it's probably a pun on the spanish word for pasta. But in Japanese it's written Fidio. The admin's assumption is a reliable source? No. But at least it makes sense. NingyoHimeDoll (talk) 12:29, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, the problem is, we can't assume that it's Fay Lune either, since it isn't the official spelling from Level 5. And your 2nd paragraph contains two different arguments. The first sentence is relevant to this, while the second sentence is something entirely different. "People said Fei Rune just because they didn't know the right transliteration" - You haven't PROVED that is it Fay Lune, so you can't make that argument. Also, I looked it up and listened to an actual French pronounciation of Lune, and in my opinion it isn't as long as ルーン. "And it makes sense, since Fay's character has to do with rabbits/bunnies " - And how does his character relate to rabbits? Just because he has his hissatsu Bouncer Rabbit doesn't mean he is associated with rabbits. So, in the end, I can say the same thing, "Your argument makes no sense." Angelo Cabrini (talk) 13:57, September 8, 2012 (UTC) And you obviously ignored the last part about Fidio. Which is the exact same situation. "I looked it up and listened to an actual French pronounciation of Lune, and in my opinion it isn't as long as ルーン" Lol what. The transliteration of Lune in Japanese is ルーン, that's something official, you can look it up on any dictionary (need proofs? ). And what about Burn? Burn isn't even pronounced "baan" in english, you can't use arguments like "how long is it pronounced", we're talking about Japanese transliteration, man. Then what about Baddap? The name in Japanese is "Badappu", so Baddap isn't even pronounced the same way. "And how does his character relate to rabbits? Just because he has his hissatsu Bouncer Rabbit doesn't mean he is associated with rabbits" Angelo, please. Please. The fact his hissatsu is Bouncer Rabbit ALREADY does make him associated with rabbits. His character design vaguely reminds of a bunny (his hair and the end of his sleeves) just like Alpha and Beta's hair vaguely remind of and "A" and a "B". His hissatsu is called Bouncer Rabbit (and hissatsu of main/primary/important characters ALWAYS tell something about them, like Tenma's hissatsu are about wind) and his name, if translated this way, relates him to rabbits too (the Moon's Rabbit tale) so your argument is terribly strained. The tale of the Moon's Rabbit is extremely famous in Japan. Everyone sees this character as related to rabbits (as you can see around the web and in Japanese fanarts too) and now you come with the "how does his character relate to rabbits" argument? Very strained. But it seems like the admin Genda is much more understanding than you. She agrees with his name being Fay Lune, but she's gonna inform herself more before changing the page name. Also, if that's what Japanese people understand of that character, it means it's surely more correct, for it means that's what the creators wanted them to understand. They don't give characters random names. :/ And I don't see how my (and Japanese people's) argument doesn't make sense. Yours doesn't make sense at all, just like "Fei Rune". All of your arguments: *''can't assume it's Fay Lune since it isn't the official spelling from Level 5'' -> agument demolished. Since then we couldn't assume any of the characters' names which are written in katakana, like Makai Gundan Z guys and such. Or Fidio/Fideo's name. But we do. And in this case we also have Japanese people's sensible opinion. *''You haven't PROVED that is it Fay Lune, so you can't make that argument'' -> same thing as before. no one can prove it, all we can do is choose the most sensible option. And Fei Rune makes no sense at all, while Fay Lune makes sense, is related to his hissatsu and design and the Japanese agree too. So. *''pronounciation of Lune'' -> argument demolished, for the Japanese transliteration of the word "lune" is officially ルーン. *''how does his character relate to rabbits'' -> his hissatsu is enough to relate him with rabbits. And since it seems like you ignored what I wrote, I quote: It's the same as Fidio: the admin said we call him Fideo on the Wiki because it's probably a pun on the spanish word for pasta. But in Japanese it's written Fidio. The admin's assumption is a reliable source? No. But at least it makes sense. NingyoHimeDoll (talk) 15:24, September 18, 2012 (UTC) *Summary of what is said below: I agree with the last part being Lune, but not the first part. I also don't agree with the rabbit part. And I agree about Fidio: *Can't assume it's Fay Lune since it isn't the official spelling from Level 5 -> agument demolished. Since then we couldn't assume any of the characters' names which are written in katakana, like Makai Gundan Z guys and such. Or Fidio/Fideo's name. But we do. And in this case we also have Japanese people's sensible opinion. **We don't need to, there's no need to assume katakana for Japanese characters, and for Makai Gundan Z, they're actually based on devils/evils that kind of stuff, so we actually know what they're called. "And in this case we also have Japanese people's sensible opinion" The Japanese people's? I think you just mean "A Japanese Person" its not like everybody edits pixiv. And people have different opinions. And I don't know why Fidio is like that, see my thing below about that. *You haven't PROVED that is it Fay Lune, so you can't make that argument -> same thing as before. no one can prove it, all we can do is choose the most sensible option. And Fei Rune makes no sense at all, while Fay Lune makes sense, is related to his hissatsu and design and the Japanese agree too. So. **You haven't proved it either, so we both can't make that argument then. I entered "フェイ・ルーン" to multiple imagine search engines (And also his fanart), and I didn't get any pictures of him with rabbits associated with it. Also, some people say they look like bird wings *how does his character relate to rabbits -> his hissatsu is enough to relate him with rabbits. **So basically you're telling me that I'll learn a lot about Shuten just because his hissatsu is called Sand Cutter? I fail to learn anything because of it. *She agrees with his name being Fay Lune, but she's gonna inform herself more before changing the page name **Genda only changed the last part to Lune, the first part is still Fei. *And as for Fidio, I tried to change it, but it's currently move protected, and I'm not an admin so I can't do anything about it. " I agree about Fidio, and I've never heard about the admin. Angelo Cabrini (talk) 21:58, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Fei, leader of the Second Stage Children? Really? Hey; I was reading this article and stumbled upon that line: "at the same time he's also the leader of the Second Stage Children which opposes El Dorado's ideals." Erm... So, when ''is that actually said in the anime? I don't remember Fei stating he was the Second Stage Children's leader, nor saying anything about them, actually. The only ones to ever mention the Second Stage Children and their actions in the future were the members of El Dorado — and if I remember well, Beta once asked Fei who he was, because he wasn't anywhere in El Dorado's database. So, Fei is the leader of the organisation El Dorado is trying to take down... but they don't know anything about him, not even that he existed? I find that quite weird, to know everything about your enemy and their ancestors but not about their leader... Plus, if Fei is leading a group of people strong enough to bring terror to the whole world and El Dorado themselves; ''why on Earth would he bother trying to fight El Dorado with Tenma and Co., who were clearly underleveled? That makes absolutely no sense. (Woops, I had forgotten to log in before posting all that) NoruDaTheRetard (talk) 15:21, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Angelo... I'm not gonna spend more of my time talking to someone who clearly isn't even trying to understand, just because he's used to the name Fei Rune and doesn't want to call him in any other way. And you continue to ignore great part of what I write. I said hissatsu of IMPORTANT characters, and I don't see how Shuten is one. For important characters I mean Tsurugi, Tenma, Shindou, Shuu, Hakuryuu, etc. "Genda only changed the last part to Lune, the first part is still Fei." -> I had a talk with her (you can check on my talk page, but we talked in italian) and she said she agrees with his name being Fay Lune, but she's gonna inform herself more before changing his name. "I agree with the last part being Lune" -> ahahah wait, you suddenly changed your mind? You said you didn't agree with that. Anyway, if you agree with his surname being Lune, then this proofs him to be associated with bunnies even more. Take Sailor Moon's main character, for example: Tsukino Usagi, Tsukino meaning "of the moon" and Usagi meaning "bunny", and she's clearly associated with the homonymous tale; and at the same way, we have a character called Lune (moon) and his hissatsu is Bouncer Rabbit. Err, how not to see the reference. Oh, and yes, it was Genda to decide to call Fidio "Fideo" on the wiki, because she assumed it was a pun on the spanish word for pasta. But you say we don't need to assume character's names, right? In fact we all call Baddap Badappu. Or Crasher Kurashaa. Or hundreds of other characters with their literal romanization. No? Well, that's exactly why we all try to assume their names instead. What about Bjorn Kyle? Who says it's Kyle and not Kaile or Cair? Same with Teres Tolue, assumed to be Therese Tolue. Oh but wait, I said I would've stopped to waste my time here. If you dislike the name Fay so much, I'd say at least Fey Lune would be ok. Because Fei is not really a name, while Fey is, and there are other anime characters who are called Fey, too. NingyoHimeDoll (talk) 20:51, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Name Technically, calling something anything can be a name, but I can settle with Fey. Angelo Cabrini (talk) 22:32, September 21, 2012 (UTC)